


DRABBLES | The Bakkoush siblings

by mokalicious



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokalicious/pseuds/mokalicious
Summary: The Bakkoush sibling drabbles because they are absolutely amazing and they need more contentChapter 6: Elias | Did you see black again (ep 8)





	1. Elias | the world wasn't always this hard on her

 

**Elias | the world wasn't always so hard for her**

Elias remembers how Sana used to smile a lot more. Actually Sana used to smile all the time, when she was walking down the street and flashed her smile to everyone.

But it changed when she started going to middle school, the year she started to wear her hijab. He remembers Sana's smile when she showed him her hijab she was going to wear.

Asking mom if she should go with a standard black one or go with a colourful one. It was fun to tease her with her excitement for starting middle school telling her to wait for the real deal you know high school like he was next year.

He saw Sana change so much under a year. She never invited her friends and rarely hanged out with girls from her class only with girls from the mosque.

As time went by he noticed Sana rarely smiling and wearing darker clothes and make-up like she was proving something to someone.

Getting in trouble at school "having an attitude at school" he would joke about her having going to through "me against the world"- phase.

Though that changed when he picked up her phone when she got a message, Sana never minded him touching her phone. They were close enough and it wasn't like she was talking to boys or anything.

 **"Sana, you got a text-"**  
  
The contact name left him confused "don't pick up" when he scrolled down to get some context he wished he never saw what he saw.

Elias never felt so much anger towards anything. He wanted go through her phone and find everyone who dared to send his sister such messages but he knew Sana would hate if he did anything without her permission he had to wait until she came to him

But when she did starting talking Jamilla. She returned little by little, the Sana that who had the brightest smile in the room.

The day Sana come home after she graduated middle school she cried in her room not because it was over no, oh no because she would never go back there.

The third day Sana came back from her first year at Nissen, she smiled telling him over dinner "

**"I met the coolest person during German"**

**"Cooler than me ?? I don't think so ??"**

**"Elias, everybody is cooler than you"**


	2. Elias| the only thing he can't forgive

Elias considered himself to be pretty laid back guy. He always believed in minding your own business but that doesn’t he wouldn’t tease his friends every now and then. 

Especially Yousef, he would always get so embarrassed when he caught him staring at Sana. It was innocent at first, to be honest he thought it was kind of cute the fact Sana ignored his existence most of the times back then and Yousef tried all kinds of ways for them talk.

Back then it was just a crush something he would grow out of. What Elias didn’t expect was Sana to like him back. He noticed her stares more often than not. Not that he minded it but Sana was still his babysister no matter how good of a guy Yousef was he was still worried.

But it was Yousef he reminded himself the most muslim guy he knew. He would never hurt Sana. If they decide to make this work he would support them every step of the way.

That is what he told himself , what he promised himself.

But that doesn’t add up how he now has a crying Sana in his arms right now. 

He hadn’t seen Sana cry like this after the incident at Urra, she would never show tears or weakness to anyone during that time but he knew she was breaking down.

She had her mock exam, things weren’t going well with the girls or the buss and maybe the whole fight with isak is also weighing down on her knowing this. She was bound to break ….. it was the first time in his life where he truly hated his best friend he knew most tears were for him.

If he was dating Noora or whatever the hell they were doing then why fuck was he flirting with Sana on saturday. You know this why the bro code exist don’t hurt/ play/ lead on your best friend little sister it is fucking common sense.

The fact that Sana wouldn’t even speak to him this morning but is now in his room crying her heart out just shows how much she has been hurting.

Even though Sana promised after Urra she would tell him everything when it got tough. She promised she would talk to him, she wouldn’t listen to her dark thoughts but come to him.

Elias knows he isn’t the number one brother most of the times but he would do anything to make Sana hurt less. He would do anything for his little sister.

After Sana calmed down which was necessary since she fasting and he was afraid she might be faint because she has been overexerting herself. There aren't many people who can study 7 hours straight without some damage. She fell asleep immediately, ramadan has messed up her sleeping schedule pretty bad like his so he was happy she was resting.

He wondered how the fuck he is supposed to act with Yousef right now. He loves Yousef like a brother, he would die for him if asked to but he was hurting Sana which is the only thing he can’t forgive.

Truly only thing he can't forgive


	3. Sana | He is my hero

Sana | He is my hero

Sana didn’t get it, Elias never drinks. That is not like him.   
Don’t get her wrong her brother is not the type who regularly goes to the friday prayer or the type who prays 5 times a day (he tries though)

but he keeps to the basics no drinking, no sleeping around no pork.   
He fasts the whole month 

So why in the world was he drinking.   
This isn’t like him. Elias never liked to talk about his worries, fears he never did.

But Yousef wouldn’t budge when she asked about it quickly changing the subject to her   
and she let him change it. Sana was completely lost.

Elias was her safe place, she could tell him anything and he wouldn’t judge.   
That was the important aspect of their relationship no judgement. 

He would always protect her even if she was angry at him.   
He was always there for her, when she was fighting with Jamilla

When she was breaking down because everything at Urra,  
Elias was there with no questions just a warm hug and terrible comedies;

He was there for her no matter what, so he should know that she would do the same for him.  
Is he worried about something ?

Was the college stress finally coming to him?  
God, she shouldn’t have made that jab at him at dinner, what was she thinking.

But how is she supposed to ask him about this, without coming over judgemental because drinking ? That goes against the way they were raised, that isn’t like Elias at all.

Why doesn’t anything add up ?  
What was she missing ?

So she has to wait until he comes to her, it will take a while.  
He might wait until he fixes the problem himself

She wonders if he knows she would move mountains to help him.  
He is her big brother, her hero, her partner in crime

The first person she called when she found out she all 5-6 for her subjects.  
He knows that right.

She will wait until he is ready  
But doesn’t he know that when he is sad she is also sad ?


	4. Elias | I got in

Elias | I got in

Elias stared at the letter that was on the kitchen counter  
He got in, he actually got in.

He could start next year at UIO, the college his big brother went to  
the college Sana got her eyes on.

The college that didn't accept him last year  
which made him so scared he didn't apply for any others, he was so scared of the rejection.

Elias couldn't believe it, he actually got in ?  
He is still expecting someone to come out the woodwork, telling him it was a joke.

Like this won't happened to people like him, this happens to people like his siblings or people who are really smart and like are good at school  
But he opened his e-mail only find more confirmation;  
he really got in, didn't he.

He heard someone enter the kitchen, looking up for his laptop he saw his little sister giving him a smile  
"How was your day Elias, mine killed me , ugh why did I say I wanted to coach the children for mom's islam class for their next basketball game"  
Sana said taking of her hijab while still trying to balance two of her bags.

"Because you felt bad that you skipped on so much events in the mosque so you had to help out and something really good happened to me today"  
Elias said with the biggest grin .

Seeing her brother grin, Sana's lips began to form a smile "Oh, did Isabelle finally call back"  
"Very funny but no" "Oh now you got me curious"  
"I got in UIO, Sana... I did it" 

Sana dropped her bags and looked at him  
"You got in, you got in ?" Sana asked while the tears dwelled in her eyes "Elias, I’m so happy for you"  
"Yeah, the boys pushed me to try again and I wasn't expecting anything but you know since I wasn't good enough the fi-"

He wanted to continue but Sana already was pulling him in a hug  
"Don't say that, Elias you are like super good and smart and like way smarter than me"  
she told through her tears "I'm so proud of you, you really did your best " Sana told him

“Why are you crying” he asked her while trying to keep his own eyes dry, whenever he Sana cry he would always cry too; it was always like that with them  
"Because I'm so happy for you, I was so scared that you would give up and not try again" 

Elias felt the tears rolling down his cheek "but it is you, Elias and you never give up and always try again"  
He tighten the hug "I can't believe I actually got in" he told her quietly

"Of course you would get in you are Elias fucking Bakkoush, there is nothing you can't do"  
Elias started to chuckle as Sana continued 'Okay that was a lie, you still can't play basketball"

"Shut up"  
"Nope"  
"I hate you so much"  
"Awww, I love you too"


	5. Sana | There used to be six of them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for my girl @thesuncameout24 who requested a chapter about Sana noticing how Even was drifting away from the balloon squad I really hope you like it

Sana | There used to be six of them

Sana got used to the fact she would always come home to a full house whether it was her brothers or their friends

And they always grew in size. First there was Yousef, Elias and him were inseparable.  
They have been best friends since primary school because their last names followed each other  
and had to sit next to each other and the rest was history.

Then Adam and Mutta joined around the time they started middle school.  
They were the funniest guys Sana ever met and also the happiest, she never saw them angry or frown.  
Seeing them daily brightened up her day just a bit because their laughter was contagious.

Finally at Bakka they completed their little group with Mikael and Even, who were a bit weird and quiet but fitted just in.  
Elias charmed them and created his own bubble, one she would always be welcomed in.

She cared for all of big brother’s friends but she felt oddly connected to Even,  
maybe because he was the odd one out with his friends.  
She saw herself when she was with her own friends “the other one”  
but the boys tried to involve him and include him, seeing them it warmth her heart.

So she noticed when everything went to hell.  
Mikael and Even weren’t talking and everything was tense when they were hanging out at the bakkoush household.  
Sana saw Elias struggle how to deal with situation. 

Even was less present at their house soon after, Yousef’s smile disappeared.  
Mikael got more quiet. Adam and Mutta’s laughter was hollow  
and Elias took it really bad and personal.

Everything happened so fast afterwards,  
but at some point Even stopped coming and he straight up disappeared and the boys didn’t know how to fix it.

There were terrible rumours going on about Even from posting horrible things of facebook to attempting suicide 

Sana didn’t know how to help her brother. Sana didn’t know how to fix this.

Elias took Even disappearing really hard because he was the leader of the group,the responsible, one he took care of them all.

Sana got home when she saw her brother watching some indie movie with tears welling up in his eyes.  
“That movie is really bad like where is the plot even going” Sana asked her brother while sitting down next to him on the couch.

“I know right, this movie is the worst” Elias said not looking her in the eyes “  
Like I’m actually tearing up, it is so bad, how this considered oscar-worthy” he said while looking sad at the screen  
“That asshole owes me 150kr this movie is terrible”  
Sana laughed and had a bittersweet smile on her lips as she put her head on Elias’s shoulder.

“It will be alright Elias, you did everything you could” Sana told him  
“And you can’t help someone who refuses help”  
Elias nodded while changing the channel on the tv to Seinfeld. 

“You did as much you could”


	6. Elias | Did you see black again (ep 8)

Elias | Did you see black again (ep 8)

“Did you see black again” was the first thing he asked her when she broke her fast.  
Sana didn’t look up from her plate. He took that as a yes. 

“Sana, why didn’t you tell me” Elias looked at her “You know I’m always here for you”  
“Didn’t you promise me that whenever you saw black you would come to me, I know I’m not Jamilla  
but Sana I will always stay by your side” Elias was starting his speech and she knew he wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. 

“We are elias and sana, we can do anything together”  
“I still think Sana and Elias sound better” Sana said while she picking up another piece of pizza  
“You are going to ignore everything I said and focus on that”  
“Maybe”  
“Sana!” 

“Okay, okay I’m listing I know what I did was wrong but …”  
“But what ?  
” “I was in such a bad place and I couldn’t think straight, I felt like I couldn’t connect with my friends,  
like they didn’t understand or didn’t try to understand me and my mock exam was really hard and then Yousef …”

“Wait what did Yousef do?”  
“Not important right now, but the bottomline I really fucked up Elias” 

“How bad was it” he asked trying to read her face.  
“Really fucking bad” Sana said still not looking him in the eyes  
“What did you do ?" there was no judgement in his voice just worry  
“I made a fake insta account of one the girls from my bus”  
“Sana”  
“I know, Elias but I was so angry, tired and hurt”  
"I really couldn't do it anymore"

Sana was still not meeting his eyes. She continued with a soft voice  
“but you know me, I fixed it … no my friends did, no my best friends”. 

Sana finally looked at him “my friends were there for me” with tears in her eyes,  
“they were there for me”

“Yeah” was the only thing he could say, Sana seemed happier by long shot.  
She hasn’t smiled since that stupid karaoke party. “  
Ah you and the boys are invited to come Eva’s party” Sana suddenly said.  
“We are ?” 

“You better be there on time, okay not like the other times okay ?”  
“Yeah, I will” 

“Do you want to talk about Yousef because I need to t-”  
“No, I’m over him. Sana looked her brother in the eyes ‘I’m over him”  
she repeated though Elias knew she was telling that to herself rather than him.

**Author's Note:**

> you guys can find me @chrisana.tumblr.com if you guys want to talk


End file.
